Birthday Bloodsucker
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: Bella finds out about Edward's upcoming birthday from Alice, and the two girls decide to do something small but significant for Bella's vampire beau. [Fanon, Post Twilight, Short Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
****BPOV**

**(Friday)**

"Edward, don't make it so obvious. You don't have to prove anything." I muttered crossly, fully aware that the entire cafeteria had their eyes on us. "As it is, I'm getting enough attention with this stupid cast. "

While I exceptionally enjoyed and _craved_ physical attention from Edward, (considering I'd been receiving so little of it ever since he'd set up new boundaries to our "intimacy"), I didn't particularly appreciate his constant kisses in the public eye.

I wondered if the brace that I'd been forced into wearing after James' attack was depreciating my already low self–esteem. Next to Edward—with his shockingly, jaw–dropping and stunning good looks—I looked _even more _out of place in this ridiculous cast. Even though it wasn't much of a revelation that I looked so unattractive and utterly unappealing when standing next to my "boyfriend", who had the looks better than those of the finest male model, it still made me extremely grumpy.

The heaviness of the cast, the inability to even _walk _properly with that stupid third leg, the sweat building up in my jeans, the self consciousness I felt in Edward's presence, the crutches, the curious looks and fake sympathetic smiles I was receiving, Emmett's regular teasing, Edward's never ending patience that I couldn't even hope to compete with, the looks Edward and I were _both_ receiving because our relationship had gone public now …

I felt like I was going to _explode_.

Aside from the wonder I felt that Edward was still able to put up with my foul mood, his smile was as dazzling as ever.

His breath fanned across my ear and neck which made me shiver in delight.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, sweetheart." he chuckled gently, running his index finger down my arm before linking his hand with mine. "I don't have to. Everyone already—hopefully—knows that you're all mine. And I kissed you because I enjoy doing it."

"What about those _boundaries_ of yours? " I mocked, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, they're still there, don't worry." he assured me with a wide smile. "Which is why your heart is still intact."

"I'll say." I grumbled, feeling my heartbeat only _begin_ to calm down long after his mind blowing kiss. "And I'm not worried."

He just grinned at me, his eyes slightly darker than normal. I realized that it had been a while since he'd hunted last. I wondered when he would have to make his next hunting trip and winced when I realized that I wouldn't even have school to distract me from his absence since our last day was at the end of next week. I pondered how I would be able to convince him to take a few days off school so that I wouldn't have to sit through a whole day at home by myself.

"I know what you're doing." I said in an accusatory tone, narrowing my eyes, and Edward's eyes went wide with innocence though I wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. "You're making the best of the opportunity – that I'm stuck in this horrible thing," With a grimace, I pointed at my injured leg. "and kissing me when you _know_ that I can't respond as much as I'd like."

Truly, if I hadn't been confined to my chair by this horrendous piece of junk, I would have automatically responded with much more vigor and enthusiasm – perhaps sliding my hand into his hair or climbing into his lap.

That was another reason to add to the list of why I was in such a terrible state of mind.

I knew Edward well enough to catch the smugness on his expression before he concealed it with guilt.

"You caught me," He replied abashedly before continuing on a serious note. "It gets easier to control myself when you're not as persuasive as usual. It should be other way around – you're supposed to be the one to take care of your _own_ safety, but of course the responsibility falls on me."

"And you're doing it perfectly." I responded airily, not caring about the responsibility thing. "I like this self–control thing. Feel free to keep practicing so that one day, your self control will be flawless and then we can –"

He pressed a long finger to my lips softly, silencing me, his eyes alight with humor. "I don't think that's ever going to happen, Bella. It'll take _decades _to even perfect that." As an afterthought, he added, "Of course, you _have_ several decades."

"As a _human_? _Definitely not_." I growled at him.

Ever since I had broached the idea of his turning me into a vampire, and our conversation later at prom, he'd been subtly attempting to squash down my hopes.

I wasn't ever relenting.

"Just wait until I get out of this thing." I warned, thoroughly irritated.

"Can't wait," he sighed. His eyes then brightened up and he flashed me his signature crooked smile at me. "So no more than two days then, huh?"

I stared at him. "What?"

His grin grew wider. "Carlisle says that your cast can be removed tomorrow, Sunday by the latest."

"Really?" I demanded eagerly. "That's the best news I've gotten all day. I hope Carlisle removes it tomorrow. I can't stand or stand _in _this thing."

Edward laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard which made me roll my eyes.

The bell rang suddenly, signalling the end of lunch.

"It's time for Biology," Edward murmured to me, ignoring my frustrated groan, before standing up to help me off the chair.

It was utterly embarrassing to constantly have to require his help as I _hobbled_ to my next class, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I'd suffered with it for so long; I supposed I could bear it for one more period.

At least today was the last _school_ day I'd have to wear the stupid thing. I'd be back to normal by the next and last week of school.

_Just another day,_ I silently chanted to myself.

* * *

**AN: **Happy Birthday to Edward since it's June 20 today! Edward's birthday (in the fanfic, at least) will come soon. I just wanted to give a little insight (in other words, some utter nonsensical details) to the story. This is at the end of Twilight, so Bella still has her brace on. In this fanfic, school finishes in one week (last day of school on June 20)!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
****BPOV**

**(Saturday)**

"Hey, Miss Klutzy," Emmett chortled at me as he passed by the living room. "What's with the long face?"

I glared at him, relaxing back against the comfortable pillows Esme had kindly stacked up to support my back.

My leg was stretched out in front of me on the footrest that Edward had demanded of Alice on buying separately. It was completely unnecessary; the soreness in my leg was fading rapidly and I no longer winced whenever I put my weight on it.

True to Edward's word, Carlisle had cheerfully announced this morning that my days of torture were now over. An appointment had been made at the hospital for later this evening. I'd frowned a bit that we couldn't remove the brace here at the house, but Carlisle had insisted that it was a required hospital procedure.

"Well, if you were forced into wearing this bulky thing for _weeks_ in a row, you'd be having the same face, you know." I snapped irritably.

Edward, who was sitting beside me on the couch, rubbed my arms soothingly while shooting his brother a look.

It was Saturday afternoon. Edward had brought me to his house as soon as Charlie had left for work since he hadn't wanted me to be alone. I had been only more than happy to comply.

Just then, Alice flitted down the stairs gracefully and appeared in the doorway to the living room. She grinned at me briefly before turning to glower at her Edward.

"Edward, it's been more than two weeks." Alice informed him in a no–nonsense tone, no "hello", "hi", nothing. "You should hunt."

Edward's eyes were completely black now, and though I was incredibly impressed that he hadn't lost and wouldn't lose one bit of control around me, I knew that he was putting himself through extreme pain just to be here for me.

Edward clenched his jaw tightly. "Not today, Alice. I'll go sometime next week."

Alice shook her head firmly. "Esme says that you can't afford to skip any more days of school especially since you and Bella already missed those days . . . before prom."

Even now, Alice still had trouble talking about the Phoenix incident. I understood that it was as sore of a subject for her as it was for me. Her past connection with that vile James … anyone would have been troubled.

"Besides, I've seen that there aren't going to be any sunny days, so it's not like you'll have an excuse to stay home anyway." Alice continued sharply.

Edward sighed impatiently. "Then I'll go after school finishes."

"Edward, you can't hold out for that long. I know you're thirsty; just go and get it over with. Stop being so damn stubborn and stop arguing with me."

"I'm not leaving Bella, Alice." He gritted his teeth forcefully. "Besides, her cast is going to be removed today."

"Well, it's not like you'll actually be physically present there when it happens, Edward." Alice snapped at him. "Remember? Charlie's going to meet her at the hospital, so you're not going to be allowed in the room anyway."

I could see how much this affected Edward. I watched his expression as he visibly tried to keep away the frustration.

"You should go," I encouraged, stroking the purple lines under his eyes. His dark eyes flickered to mine and stayed there. "Alice is right, Edward. It's been several weeks. I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary pain."

"I'm not in any pai –"

Alice nodded in agreement, abruptly cutting him off. "Good God, Edward, it's not like you'll never see her again. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are also taking a trip in a few minutes. Go with them, have a good time, don't overstuff yourself, and return peacefully."

"I have to be here," Edward insisted, his arms tightening around my shoulders. "Bella needs me."

"She can hardly move!" Alice exclaimed in exasperation. After a moment, she added, "No offence, Bella. And what do you think – that you're the only one helping her? What about Carlisle, Esme and I? Are _we_ doing nothing for her? We'll take good care of her while you're gone. By the time you return, she'll be as good as new."

I knew Edward was close to conceding. He needed just a little push. Putting my hands on his cheek, I stared into his eyes, pleading, "Go, Edward," I urged. Sure, I was unhappy that I'd have to survive several days without him, but if it meant ridding him of his pain, I wasn't going to complain about it. "Alice will take care of me. Go hunt some mountain lions for me."

Edward shot me a disapproving look, the way he normally did when I talked so freely and nonchalantly about his diet, but his eyes were shining with some amount of amusement.

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands in surrender, pressing a sweet kiss to my neck. Feeling my pulse throb against my skin, he pulled away sharply, not daring to breathe. Those black orbs seemed to glow darker. "You win."

"Me, too," Alice added with a haughty smile.

"Never bet against Alice," I reminded him in his ear.

He chuckled gently and carefully lifted himself off the couch without jostling me despite my numerous assurances that my leg felt much better now.

Alice came to sit next me with a wide smile, which I played off as just her normal cheerfulness, as Edward breezed through the house, calling his remaining siblings to leave the house for their hunt.

I absently watched whatever fashion shows Alice selected on television, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Alice's commentary and suggestions for each article of clothing.

In a sudden blur, Edward was in front of me, gently taking my hand and kissing the back of it. His eyes burned when he looked at me, but his smile was beautiful.

"Bye, sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as I can." he promised me softly.

Ever since we'd returned from Phoenix, he'd hardly ever left my side which made me feel immensely happy and guilty at the same time.

"Don't," I shook my head. "Don't rush because of me. Take your time. Spend time with your family, too."

Edward rolled his eyes, as if my suggestion was absolutely ridiculous, and lightly sprang out the front door, his siblings already waiting for him. I listened intently for the purr of the engine, and a deep rumbling later, they were gone.

"Well, goodbye to you, Edward!" Alice sarcastically shouted after him before closing her eyes deliberately.

I knew what was happening. She was having a vision. Apart from the obvious fact that she could see the future in the first place, it was interesting that she could _look_ into the future as well.

Fascinated, I stared at her without moving or speaking.

A moment later, she regained her composure. A huge, devilish smile took over her features and her golden eyes opened and turned mischievous.

She turned to me.

_Uh–oh. _

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter filled with nonsense but what to do? There's a reason Alice sent Edward away …**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
****BPOV**

**(Saturday)**

"What?" I demanded, eying her warily.

Alice continued to grin widely, creeping the hell out of me.

"Alice?"

"Edward's gone now, so –"

I shot out of my seat instantly, landing back with an embarrassing _thump_ when the heaviness of the cast pushed me down. "No, Alice. No, no, _no_."

Her eyes widened with innocence. "_What_?"

"Oh, I see what you've been doing all along." I pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "You sent Edward away on _purpose_ so that you could give one of your stupid makeovers again, didn't you? Make me wear the perfect 'outfit–to–wear–when–I–get–out–of–my–cast". For the last time, Alice, I don't _want _one. You're really sweet and everything to offer, but I absolutely _refuse _to go along with your –"

"For heaven's sake, Bella," Alice cried, sounding exasperated. "As much as it pains me, I am _not_ going to give you another makeover. For now, at least. In fact, I was going to discuss with you something important before you so rudely accused me –"

"Okay, so basically your definition of "important" is hairstyle tips." I fumed. "I don't need any hairstyling tips, alright?"

Alice groaned. "I am not going to discuss anything related to fashion, makeovers or hairstyles, Bella, I promise you. Now will you please stop interrupting me? You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

I took a deep breath, still unwilling to believe that Alice _wasn't_ criticizing me of my poor wardrobe, but the earnestness on her expression made me concede.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Continue, please."

"It's about Edward's birthday."

I felt my mouth fall open in surprise. That had been completely unexpected.

"Edward's birthday?" I repeated utterly befuddled.

Funny, I'd never actually thought about him having one. When your boyfriend and his family were vampires, things like birthdays and such seem trivial.

Birthday? His human one or vampire one?

Alice nodded as if she read the question on my face which she probably did in her vision. "His human birthday ... as in the day _he_ was born."

"When is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Next week, Friday. Last day of school. June 20."

"But wouldn't it be hard to celebrate birthdays _every _single year? Like don't you ever run out of gifts to give him?"

Alice grimaced as though she were expecting this question and didn't like it. "Well, here's the thing. We've never actually celebrated it in the first place. There's actually two reasons why don't celebrate birthdays in his house. Like you said, it gets difficult for all of us to plan a surprises, especially for Edward since he can read our minds from ten miles away. I'm usually very good at hiding my thoughts when I need to, but Emmett …" She shook her head, apparently too disappointed to continue as she, no doubt, recalled some party planning gone wrong.

I giggled.

She heaved a sigh. "And like you said, it gets rather boring to celebrate birthdays every year and that too, with the _same_ people. No birthday cake can be baked or eaten anyway."

"In truth, we each have two birthdays – one human, one vampire. Rosalie, in particular, considers her transformation the absolute _worst_ thing that's ever happened to her, even though she has Emmett in her life."

I frowned at Alice, trying to comprehend. Rosalie wasn't happy with her life? But she had everything! She had such a wonderful, loving and caring family. She was the most beautiful person slash vampire ever. She _would _be beautiful for all of eternity, and most importantly, she had the one she loved by her side forever.

Alice continued, oblivious to the battle in my mind. "Edward _used _to share those sentiments until, however, he met _you_. Understandable, of course. He's been alone for _so _long, living without a best friend unlike the rest of us. To live without a companion, especially for a _century_ like he did, is very difficult for vampires. Which is why we're really glad he's finally found you."

I flushed darkly. If anything, _I_ was the lucky one to have found someone as kind–hearted and spirited as him. I hardly deserved him.

"So, why're you telling _me_ this?" I asked curiously. "If you don't celebrate birthdays, then –"

Alice was shaking her head before I could even finish speaking. "Don't you see, Bella? That was before. Edward probably hasn't had his birthday celebrated since his human life, and those memories are probably very dim for him as well. The only time Edward comes even _close_ to feeling human is when he's with you. I was going to suggest maybe throwing a little party for him, maybe this one time. I expect he'll feel very happy since you'll be there."

"Exactly what kind of party are you intending on throwing?" I asked carefully.

I generally didn't appreciate parties, and if it was going to be a family gathering then Rosalie no doubt would be present. I seriously doubted she would be pleased if I was in close vicinity. She tolerated me enough already.

"Not really a party." Alice clarified. "Just a little celebration between you and Edward. Of course I know that he'll be happy just spending the day alone with you, and it'll be a nice surprise for him, don't you think? He can't even listen to your thoughts, so you can pick out his gifts without his knowing."

I was grinning by the time she finished. Finally a chance to know something Edward didn't. To get a chance to _surprise_ him. Alice hadn't said it, but from the way she spoke, I had a feeling Edward wouldn't even realize it was his birthday.

The idea of celebrating my boyfriend's birthday made me giddy. I couldn't wait.

"Oh my gosh," I gushed excitedly which was completely out of my character. "This will be perfect. What do you think I could get him?"

"We'll worry about the presents tomorrow when I take you shopping." Alice explained, and for the first time, I didn't even flinch at the word 'shopping'. Strangely enough, my eyes sparkled. "For now, we need to get you dressed."

I stared at her. "For what?"

Alice met my eyes, hers alight with humor. "For going to the hospital, silly. Your appointment is in half an hour, remember?"

My grin grew wider. "Yes, thankfully. I can't _wait _to get out of this thing."

Suddenly, Esme appeared out of nowhere and helped me up with a smile. I hadn't even realized she'd been the house the whole time.

When I was standing up, Esme hugged me carefully to her stone figure. As she pulled back, I noticed that she was holding her breath cautiously as Alice waited off to the side.

"Thank you for everything, Bella." she said sincerely, holding me at an arm's length. "We're all very lucky to have you in our life. Edward, especially. Alice wasn't lying earlier; he's been alone for so long, I'm happy that he has you in his life now. But we're all very sorry that you're constantly placed at danger and have to suffer so many consequences because of us."

She gestured sadly down to my injured leg.

"This was nothing, Esme." I shrugged it off with a smile. "I've had accidents like this before."

Esme sighed as we both were aware that this was far from just an accident, but I truly didn't care.

"It's not your fault. Any of you." I continued firmly. "You saved me from … him. And you all have been so good to me." I reached out to squeeze her hand. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Esme hugged me again. "Anything for my daughter."

I'll admit, I teared up a little, but Alice didn't give me much time to think about it. She tugged impatiently on my hand.

"Let's go, Bella," She ushered me in the direction of the stairs. "otherwise you'll get late. Charlie's meeting you in the hospital in exactly twenty three minutes."

"Oh, okay." I muttered to myself as I allowed her to drag me along. "I bet if we _do_ run late, it'll be because _you _got caught up in deciding which of _your _outfits would go best for the occasion of driving your friend slash medical patient to the hospital."

"Shut it, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
****BPOV**

**(Saturday)**

Despite Alice's warnings that we were going to be late for the appointment, we were actually rather early due to her maniacal driving that reminded me so much of Edward's. I wondered if speeding was a passion that ran in the family.

Alice foresaw Charlie arriving in exactly three minutes so she helped me out of the car to wait by the hospital's front entrance.

"What are we standing here for?" I asked, confused as to why we weren't going inside.

Alice grimaced. "I actually told Carlisle to meet us here; he'll help you inside. I don't think I'll be able to control myself in such a …"

I understood as she trailed off with an apologetic expression. Now that she mentioned it, I didn't know _I_ was going to keep from fainting when there was going to be so much blood around. "Oh. Then what are you going to do during the appointment?"

Alice sighed. "I'll be back at home since Charlie's decided to drive you home."

I had to admit, I was disappointed that my short time with Alice was cut off rather abruptly. When she wasn't being a bossy makeover-ist, I actually enjoyed talking to her.

"Look," she said, gesturing with a nod of her head to the doors. "There's Carlisle."

Edward's vampire father was dressed in his usual scrubs with a stethoscope draped around his neck. With his normal-paced gait and serene smile, he fit in so nicely with humans. It was immensely difficult to realize that he wasn't one himself.

"Good afternoon, Bella." He smiled politely at me and I smiled shyly back. He nodded at Alice who gave me a brief hug before turning to go. Carlisle held out a hand. "Shall we?"

I allowed him to gently tug me along to the elevators which were, thankfully, not too far.

Carlisle went into doctor mode as I hobbled next to him. "Have you been experiencing any pain, Bella?"

"Nothing." I replied honestly. "Why couldn't we have taken this thing off earlier?"

"It's always best to leave casts on even after the bones mend." He explained. "It might seem like the pain is gone, but that's only because you're not putting your leg to use. If you remove your cast too soon then you're more inclined to put additional weight on it despite the bones not being fully healed. That's why I decided to wait, but I think you've been wearing it long enough."

"Yes." I groaned, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Carlisle chuckled and led me into one of the rooms. "Your father should be here in less than a minute, so I'll just retrieve your files."

I sank into the chair, trying not to breathe in the familiar horrible smell of the hospital. There was pungent scent of medicine and _disinfectant _that made my nose crinkle and eyes tear up.

My eyes drifted towards the different posters stapled onto Carlisle's office walls. Strangely enough, there weren't any labels of human anatomy, or warnings of cancer or related things. Carlisle had chosen to go for the more inspirational quotes and sayings, and illusional posters. I figured it was his way of distracting patients from getting needles or injections.

In a basket in a corner, I inspected several toys, unopened and still in their packaging. It was cute to imagine Carlisle working on child patients. He definitely had the patience and ability to.

"Bells?"

I glanced back at the door. "Hey, Dad."

Charlie sat in the seat next to me. "You okay, kid?"

I nodded. "My leg's absolutely fine. But you really didn't need to take waste your lunch break on this."

He shrugged, leaning back. "It's my job to be there for you. No big deal. Where's Edward?" He asked abruptly.

I stared at him in surprise. "He's went on a little camping trip with his brothers. He'll be back on Monday, I think."

Charlie nodded, his expression grim. "That's good. You should get some distance from him."

I didn't say anything. I knew that whatever Charlie had bore towards Edward on the evening of our first date had ended that night itself when I'd announced to Charlie that I'd be moving back to Phoenix.

According to Charlie, Edward was the reason I'd "fallen down the stairs". I didn't blame Charlie for thinking that way, especially since I was his daughter and that he'd only been fed the partial truth, but I still hated his thought process.

Lucky for me, Carlisle re-entered his office, saving me from having to respond.

"Good afternoon, Charlie. It's a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle said swiftly, carrying his medical bag.

"Carlisle." Charlie said gruffly, nodding. "Good to see you, too."

The removal of the cast went fairly quick. It felt relieving to finally get that stupid thing off and thrown away. The tearing of the bandages was probably the only painful thing I experienced, but Carlisle managed to remove that fairly quickly for me to actually process.

It was also icky to look at and feel since my calf was drenched with sweat from being cooped up in that thing for so long.

"Alright, Bella." Carlisle said in his professional tone. "Before you leave, I think it would be best if you could practice walking back and forth - just to see that you have the right footing. It might take a while for your leg to get used to the removed pressure."

I felt rather silly, parading inside of Carlisle's office with him and Charlie watching, but I knew that if I had to stumble at all, it would best to do it in here instead of outside.

"Try going slowly at first," Carlisle advised. "Then increase your pace."

Indeed, it felt rather disconcerting without the bulkiness of the cast, but after a few rounds, I managed to pull through.

"Well done, Bella." Carlisle nodded in approval. "Not to worry, Charlie, she's fine now. Now, if you'll just sign here …"

I droned them out as I thought back to Edward's upcoming birthday. I definitely wanted to do something special for him, not just because I loved him, but also because it would be (hopefully) a pleasant surprise for him; he hadn't had a birthday in so many years.

But what could I get for someone who already _had_ everything?

I needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

**Alice,**

**You still need to give me some suggestions as to what to get him. I've got plenty of ideas, but I'm sure he'll probably already have whatever I have in mind. Is there some book or music CD that he wants? **

**What time are we going shopping tomorrow? I'll need to inform Charlie since it's a Sunday and he'll be home.**

**Reply soon, or maybe even come over. **

**Love,  
****Bella**

**PS: Are you actually planning on throwing a "party" with the rest of the family? Wouldn't that be a little awkward? **

I didn't need to make my meaning – about Rosalie – clear. Alice would understand that.

I quickly pressed 'send', signed off from my email and made my way into the shower. I hoped Alice would have replied by the time I got back.

This was driving me crazy.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reviewing. Bella will finally find the perfect gift for Edward in the next chapter, but there'll be more fun to come even after that.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
****BPOV**

**(Sunday)**

Alice and I were out hunting.

For a _gift_.

Alice had showed up on our doorstep, sharp at eight o'clock this morning, requesting Charlie for us to take a spontaneous shopping spree. She had launched into a excited explanation of some famous designer in Seattle which had made both Charlie's and my eyes glaze over, but he had said 'yes' eventually.

To no one's surprise, Charlie hadn't had any issues with Alice and I taking the entire day to do some shopping. He had encouraged my spending time with Alice without the interference of her brother and this weekend, with Edward away "camping", was the perfect time to go.

I understood his concern but didn't agree with it. Charlie wouldn't even come close to understanding my connection with Edward. If Alice hadn't been with me, capturing my attention by filling me with different theories about Edward's upcoming party, I probably would have spent the entire time brooding at home.

As soon as we'd gotten into the car and away from Charlie's prying ears, I had asked Alice to 'see' into the future for what type of present Edward would appreciate, but she had told me that her visions didn't work that way.

"You have to _decide_ to give Edward something, Bella. Then only can I see his reaction." She had explained. "Since you don't _have_ anything to get him, I can't see the outcome."

I had been disappointed. Did that mean that I had to lift up every single item I see, concentrate on giving it to Edward, and wait for Alice to predict his reaction?

Alice had smiled. "Whatever you choose, you know he'll love it."

"But, Alice," I had protested. "I don't want him liking the gift only to make me feel better. I want him to really like _it_, something's he wanted for a long time, and not just appreciate my _gesture_ of giving him something."

"Relax, Bella. You know my brother just as much as I do. You need no visions or hints to decide on what to give him. There's no reason to overthink this."

We were still driving. To Olympia, Alice had informed me. Why we needed to go there, I had no idea, but Alice claimed that there was a wider of range of stores to shop from.

I supposed in comparison to Forks, anything would have a wider range of everything.

"Even if we don't find anything suitable today, I don't want you to be disappointed about this, okay? I only brought up the idea of giving Edward something because he hasn't celebrated his birthday in so long – he hasn't had a _reason_ to … Now that he's found you, I don't think he'll even _want_ anything more. You're all he's ever wanted, Bella."

I flushed darkly, averting my gaze out the window but not really seeing. The idea of _me_ being the answer to everything he'd ever been denied in his life was absolutely ludicrous. I wasn't even close to deserving of him.

I was only human.

"I just want it to be special." I whispered. I imagined both of us alone at his house, perhaps in his room as I handed him something – a book? A CD?

That would be stupid. He'd most likely accept it with a polite smile and 'thank you' and that would be the end of it. The 'celebration' would probably get over in ten seconds.

Then what?

Now that Alice had brought it up, I pictured us in the meadow. What could we do apart from talking? Kissing, maybe, but that was something we did everyday … and not for too long either because of Edward's ridiculous and unnecessary limitations. That would be entirely acceptable for me – I loved just spending alone time with him – but sure to be utterly boring for him.

"It _will _be special." Alice insisted, pulling me away from my thoughts. "He'll love anything you get him, even if it's nothing but spending the day together in your meadow. He loves being with you especially when you're both alone."

"That's not enough," I mumbled, frowning out the window.

Alice sighed, probably realizing that there was no arguing with me. The rest of the ride was silent but not stony silence. We were both lost in our own thoughts.

"Alice?" I asked suddenly. "What if he comes back early? From his hunt? Won't he realize that we're gone?"

Alice was already shaking her head. "Don't worry. I've been keeping tabs on his future. He isn't planning on returning today. I think Emmett and Jasper also forced him to extend his hunt, and now that's he's already there, he probably thinks there's no point in rushing back. If anything, he'll be back just in time for school tomorrow."

I nodded miserably, slumping back in my seat.

Twenty minutes later, we entered a very crowded shopping center. Lucky for me, Alice seemed to know the area like the back of her hand.

"First, we're going to the bookstore." Alice explained, keeping her cold hand firm around my wrist. "Look around. Take your time, alright? There's no rush."

The bookstore was quiet, reminding me of a library. There couldn't have been more than five people, but I felt at home automatically.

As I scanned the shelves, I didn't find anything of particular interest. Alice had said to find something that appealed to _me_, something that sparked _my _interest, because it would definitely attract to Edward since our tastes were rather similar.

There was indeed a wide variety of books, different genres that might have sparked my attention, but I didn't find anything remotely interesting to _Edward's_ liking.

Instead, I wandered over to the Classics section. I selected several Shakespeare's works and also _Dracula_, grinning as I did so.

"Good choice," Alice giggled softly as I showed it to her. "He hasn't read it, thinking it's rather superstitious to read about vampires, but I _can _see that'll change soon. And you'll give him a nice laugh."

I smiled back at her and paid for the books.

Alice took me out to lunch for about an hour before we went to the music store.

I remembered scanning Edward's music and book shelf when I'd visited his house the very first time. And I could recall his music preferences from our conversations about songs. I knew what his tastes were. It couldn't be that hard.

The more I browsed through the shelves, the more confidence I gained.

"Ooh," Alice gasped suddenly, pointing at the CD I held. "That's a good one. I'm sure he'll love it. Add it to your cart."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," I agreed instantly, a smile slowly spreading on my face. "He likes this kind of music, doesn't he?" I wracked my brain as I struggled to recall, From which year again?"

"From the 50's," she nodded, examining the back of the CD case. "He dislikes music from the 70's. In fact, I don't think he even owns this."

I brightened. "Really? Are you positive?"

"He may have a record of this but not CD since CDs only came later."

There were a few moments of stunned silence as I remembered that Edward was a hundred year old vampire and had lived through the invention of _CDs_.

Like I said, what _didn't_ he have?

Apparently this.

I quickly snatched the CD out of Alice's hands and stuffed it into my basket. Alice had given me an idea. I scanned all the shelves, selecting similar albums and artists. Alice clapped occasionally, clearly approving of my choices, but I had something else in mind.

"Are you really planning on buying all _that_?" Alice eyed my basket dubiously. "That's a little too much, don't you think?"

I ignored that. "Alice, can I ask you for a favor?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Your future's going all haywire. What are you up to?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I would keep regretting this until it was finally over – and then I could give Edward the best gift _I_ possibly could.

"I need you to teach me how to waltz."

* * *

**AN:** I know absolutely _nothing_ about music from the 1900s, so whatever I had written was purely based on research. I'm willing to correct it if it's wrong.


End file.
